what now?
by SunBurstPhilosophy
Summary: The title has nothing to do with it I didnt know what to call it.  basically my take on what happened in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Back Rock Shooter, dont sue me.

the fanfic starts from the end of the OVA.

Rated T to be safe.

*******What now?*******

_"Save her? No, I just want to be able to walk with her again! I want to be bale to laugh with her! I want to see her right now!" Exclaimed Mato, and with every word she uttered baby blue energy erupting from her, braking the briar that separates realities. _

_"I see" said the girl floating in front of her quietly ._

_"Who are you?...Who...are you?"_

_"I..." she began as their spirits emerged "I am..Black Rock shooter!"_

_

* * *

_

"What's happening! Why is your voice coming from inside my head? Where I'm I, where is this place?" Mato asked her voice full of panic. "Relax little girl, we are in-between, it a dimension caused by an imbalance."Black Rock's emotionless voice boomed in Mato's head. "Imbalance, what imbalance?", "well you see.." Black Rock started to explain only to be interrupted by the other girl "And what does it have to do with Yomi? Answer me wired lady!" Mato yelled trying to put as much authority in her voice as she could, only to come off winy and childish.

"Through a fit why don't you" answered Black Rock her voice dripping with annoyance and disgust , "our realities function in balance and parallelism, they each contain the same amount of living beings and objects, they go by different names and definitions, but each lasts only as long as the other. With me so far?" asked Black Rock sensing confusion rearing its ugly head.

"Yeah, yeah go on" at that Black Rock went on "Okay so when Yomi died in your reality and Dead Master also known as MY Yomi didn't, it upset the balance. And you don't want to do that because then...HEY! Are you listening to me!" yelled Black Rock and for the first time showing an inkling of emotion. There must have made a mistake or got the wrong person because Yomi isn't dead!" Mato stated with full convection "Yes she is, snap out of denial little girl. Reality is calling it says; Yomi is dead!" Black Rock hated being interrupted and Mato was making a habit of it so she was losing what little patience she had.

"You're lying, get out of my head psycho, this isn't happening! It's all a bad dream, I'll soon wake up and Yomi will be waiting for me to go to school together, she'll apologize for not telling me she had to leave early because I was in class, and that text she sent was meant to be a silent apology that I was to dense to realize!" screamed Mato repeating it over and over, "Then why are you trying so hard to convince yourself it isn't" Black Rock's voice went back to being emotionless "If it isn't true then all you have to do is say it isn't so, you know how long it's been since Yomie's case was closed, you know the text she sent you wasn't blank you know exactly what happened, instead you block out the truth and fabricate an illusion that makes everything alright, because deep down you know what happened"

* * *

_Flashback_

_As the phone read Yomi, Mato shoot up from her bed eager to open it. At first it was blank, but when she scrolled down a photo headlined 'I had fun!' started loading. Looking at it made her stomach clinch with disgust and fear; she screamed a piercing yell that made her Mum run to her room in panic. When she got there she saw Mato hunched over throwing up and crying harder then she'd ever seen anyone cry "Mato, honey what's wrong, what happened?" concern drowning her voice but Mato merely glanced at her phone on the floor next to her, and went back to throwing up. Her mother's hands shoot up to her mouth when she looked at the photo, it was obvious what it concluded; Yomi is dead._

_After the entail shock Mato's mother called the detectives who worked on Yomi's missing case to inform them of this new development._

_46 days after the photo was sent to Mato's phone the police caught the criminal who had kidnapped, raped, tortured and finally ended Yomi's life. It turned out he was an old employ of her Father who got let go for sexual harassment and improper behaviour, and decided he wanted to get back at his old boss via his daughter. _

_Needless to say Yomi's family moved away trying to escape the haunting memories. As for Mato; she went onto shock after she got the text and refused to believe and accept the fact that her most predacious person passed away. _

_After awhile she was admitted to a psychiatric hospital. Until her doctor released her for a weekend at home. On the first night she eluded herself back to the day that ruined everything, and went running up that hill in her neighbourhood._

_End flashback_

_

* * *

_

"NO! Nonononononono, it isn't true that never happened its only been 2 days since Yomi went missing! She's...she's not ...she's de..dea..." unable to finish the word Black Rock did it for her "she's dead...but I can change that" at that Mato snapped out of her trance and with her voice barely above a whisper asked "How?"

"Well if would've let me finish the first time around you'd know...but anyway, I was meant to end Dead Master's life at the same second Yomi's life ended...", "Dead Master! Who's that?" asked Mato , "if you were listening from the beginning you would know she's MY Yomi!" yelled Black Rock with annoyance and a hint of anger. "oh..right..sorry?"

"Whatever little girl, now listen well, I was meant to end Dead Master's life that very second, actually I was meant to do so many times before but I kept avoiding it, therefore SHE had to step in because apparently my way just wasn't working" said Black Rock with annoyance, seemingly her favourite emotion.

"Who's she?" asked Mato, noting how much she'd been doing that as of late. "SHE is; Black Gold Saw. She gave me these ugly scars reminding me of what had to happen, but every time I went to kill Dead Master I failed, so Black Gold saw fit to lend a helping hand. She caused an imbalance that lead to Yomi's death, which in turn weakened Dead Master allowing me to kill her, but when I managed to exorcise her there wa..." Black Rock was yet again interrupted by Mato asking yet another question "hold on what do you mean exorcise?" sighing at the question Black Rock nonetheless answered "yes exorcise as in purgeing something from her, in this case it was a parasite within her".

"Parasite?" Mato questioned wearily. "Not important! The point is I didn't have to kill her so I didn't" finished Black Rock, proud of what she did or in this case what she didn't do. "...And you are here why? To rub it in my face! To tell me that MY Yomi had to die just so that YOUR fucking Dead Master wouldn't! Jee thank you very fucking much really just the icing I needed on my cake!" lashed out Mato breathing heavily with hot tears adoring her eyes.

Black Rock for the first time rendered speechless took a minute to respond "no, no of course not, I know how hard it if to lose the most important person to you. I wouldn't wish it for my worst enemy not even Ezaria; no...I'm here to make you a proposition"

* * *

A/N

Then the credits roll btw ;p

Hope it wasn't too boring and understandable. I wrote this at 4 AM and finished at 6 so it's not really that well thought through, so excuse the lop holes o.O

At one point I was listening to Running up that hill by Placebo ended up writing 'Running up that hill' ;p I didn't notice it till half way through. Don't really know why I just shared that but I have a tendency to ramble so I'm shutting up now o.O

Also this is my first ever fanfic so PLEASE review! I promise imaginary brownies for whoever does _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer not mine

I wasnt going to make another chapter but a few day ago I couldn't sleep yet again so I wrote o.O

Chapter 2!

_Black Rock for the first time rendered speechless took a minute to respond "no, no of course not, I know how hard it if to lose the most important person to you. I wouldn't wish it for my worst enemy not even Ezaria; no...I'm here to make you a proposition" _

* * *

The pair stayed silent for a while until Mato spoke up "...okay don't kill me but...would you perhaps care to elaborate?" and with a great sigh Black Rock started explaining "look as I've said before our worlds are mirror images to each other . we are the same essence, you see we are the reason your born again." This took a minute for Mato to absorb "So your saying that your my next life?" asked Mato unsure of herself.

"And your previous one. We are pure life we don't get old we always look the same; we're basically containers for your essence because although in every life you are different, that is only because of the choices you make in each one. Deep down your the same person you were ten thousand years ago, when you d..." as Mato nodded in understanding she yet again interrupted "okay, b...but what does that have to do with Yomi's de..death?" asked Mato with great difficulty "and what about this imbalance you mentioned before?" Black Rock sighted again obviously getting sick of Mato's questions and interruption

"As I was saying when you die we sort of get reset and go into hibernation until you get reborn, and from there we feed off your life gaining strength. In return we keep you grounded, we keep your anger, love, hate, curiosity and everything else in check, but when shit-wipe Ezaria decide they want eternal life, and fuck up the balance by coming to our world all hell breaks loose" Black Rock who's voice was malaise and hateful paused for a minute to recompose herself

"I have to leave soon being too close to the Human counterpart never ends well...as much as I'd love to stay and chat I'll have to cut this short." Said Black Rock cutting right to the point "Dead Master got out of control when the Ezaria did something to her; Yomi was the link so she had to go along with Dead Master. Right now the existence of Dead Master is a threat to us and indirectly to you as well, so I'm giving you an option; ether I go back and finish what I was meant to do or you can take her back with you, and everything will go back to how it was; Yomi never got kidnapped nor passed away. But if you do you have to pay a price"

At that Mato's face lit up brighter then the sun "do you even have to ask of course I'll...wait if I take her with me she won't be the same Yomi I know will she, and what a price to get the one most important to you can't be a small one..." Mato trailed off mumbling the last part... "No she won't be. She'll look, laugh, smile and talk exactly like her, she will have all of Yomi's memories and non of Dead Masters or her death, but I can't guaranty that she'll think or feel the same".

Black Rock waited patiently for a few minutes, but it seemed that was all she was capable of "so what do you say?" when the silence broke it snapped Mato out of her trance "Why are you doing this?... I mean why do you care so much about Yomi?" Mato asked in a small voice afraid of how Black Rock would react seeing how the only emotion she ever showed Mato was anger and annoyance

"it's not Yomi that I'm concerned about, now I'll ask you one last time what is your choice?" Black Rock's tone confirmed all of Mato's fears so she didn't dare ask for a more elaborate answer "ooh right...aah...do I have to chose right now I mean cant you at least give me so.." This time Black Rock was the one interrupting "NO! You have to make it now if you're that hesitant then you must not want her back bad enough. I guess I should just go back and..", "NO, no don't I'll do anything to get her back I don't care just give her back to me"

As Mato, Yomi and Yu walked home to school together laughing and talking as if nothing has happened. Mato couldn't help but feel slightly manipulated by her counterpart, she also wandered what the price was, but since black Rock said she'd take care of it she didn't think much off far more interested in what Yomi was saying.

A/N

What is this price BRS mentioned. Is she really just trying to keep her friend or is there something else!

No one will ever know because I've decided to drop this fic on the count that I confused myself and probably others: S

I hope the next fic I write would be lighter and less complicated but I can't seem to control it _

Thank you for reading especially Tategami_Ryo my only reviewer. I hope it wasn't THAT bad o.O


End file.
